The Fault in Being Divergent
by Carroline17
Summary: In a futuristic Chicago Four is working for Dauntless PD to protect the city's inhabitants. He joined Dauntless to run away from his old life and start fresh where nobody knows him. Years later, everything is simple and settled in his life - until a girl named Tris joins Dauntless and turns his world around. A story about love, bravery, friendship, loss and hope, based on Divergent
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT OWN** DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND RESEMBLANCE TO THE DIVERGENCT TRILOGY IN MY STORY!. IT IS SOLELY THE PROPERTY OF VERONICA ROTH. THIS IS SIMPLY A SPIN-OFF FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES WHICH I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY! HAVE FUN READING!

Chapter 1

Adrenaline is pumping in my veins. I feel like I'm slightly out of breath as I carry on running up the stairs of the building.

My partner - Zeke - isn't long behind me, but I'm the fastest out of the two of us. He can rarely keep up with me in training, let alone out in the batllefield. Not that this is a competition.

No. This is the real deal. As I come up to the last floor of the building I have to choose which door to knock down.

I'm momentarily stuck and don't know what to do - I didn't get to see which apartment the dirtbag ran into.

All of a sudden I hear a blood-curdling scream from the last apartment on my right. And I don't think twice - I just sprint into action.

Holding my gun and keeping focused like I always teach my initiates, I slam the door open and start scanning the apartment for the intruder.

As I finish checking all rooms I can't help but think that I got the wrong apartment. When all of a sudden, I see a figure in the living room. I get closer but it turns out it's just the little boy. Crawled up in a ball near the couch, afraid to look up, and from what I can tell, he is sobbing.

I look around and his father is nowhere - I know better than to ask a crying child questions. I'm just happy he is still alive. Though the cut marks on his arms emphasize his poor state.

All of a sudden I notice the window is wide open. And then it clicks in my mind - the fire escape. My mind is screaming not to go out there - we are after all on the fourth floor and if I make one wrong step I'm doomed. I ignore my conscious train of thought and know that I've overcome this fear many a times before.

I don't wait for Zeke. I just crawl through the open window onto the fire escape. And then my eyes are searching every little corner. No sign of him. He couldn't have gone down because there is no sign of him.

All of a sudden a piece of metal falls off the roof and is lost way down below my feet.

Of course - what goes up must come down. The dirtbag is on the roof. I hear Zeke's voice in the living room.

'I got this - you take care of the kid!' I shout and sprint up the stairs.

'Four, wait!' His voice is left behind as I reach the roof and make my way to the very innocent-looking man. He knows he's trapped and there's no way out - than to jump of course.

Luckily he has no gun. Otherwise I would've had to shoot.

'Hands up where I can see them!' I shout and he unwillingly obeys.

I slowly approach him and he tries to punch me in the face but before he can do that I grab his hands and turn him so that I pin him down to the floor and quickly manage to handcuff him.

'You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you will say will be used against you in court.' I unwillingly recite the short version of the compulsory 'sing-a-long'.

I pick him up the floor and he defiantly looks me in the eye. I can smell the alcohol coming off his clothes and breath and I feel like I'm gonna puke.

'You think you're such a smart ass?' He asks me and spits in my direction, and I can't help but get enraged.

I know it's not him. I know it's not the same scenario - but seeing what this dirtbag did to his own child sickens me and pushes me off the edge.

'Why don't you pick on someone your own size?' I ask and punch him hard in the face - he falls to the ground and whines as blood falls from his broken nose, and I can't help but smile at his pain. I find myself kicking him - I should stop, I know this isn't right but I have zero tolerance for such dirtbags that abuse their children.

'Four - stop!' Zeke's scream registers but it doesn't get to me. It's like a demon has taken over me - I can usually get over it myself.

He has to wrestle me off that piece of shit but when I see his eyes everything comes back to normal and I snap out of my trance.

'I'm sorry. I...' The rest of the words stop before I can let them out and I am left feeling yet again embarassed and disappointed in myself.

'It's alright...' Zeke gently says and pats me on the back.

Later, we walk down the stairs out into the pouring rain in silence - Zeke knows whenever something is off but he doesn't even try to talk to me about it. He knows better than to try to talk about my feelings.

As we exit the building a few reporters and a crowd of people greet us with questions and applause. Lauren approaches us and she doesn't look happy.

'Eric wants to talk to you. He's fuming.' I blankly stare at her.

'Tell me something that isn't new.' I can tell she's fed up with me already.

'Four...' She warns me.

'Tell him I'll go see him later.' I rudely dismiss her, not being able to deal with this crap again right now.

I manage to dodge the reporters, but one manages to escape from my colleagues and comes running after me. Did I mention she is a major pain in my ass?

'Four?!' She shouts for me but I don't bother to turn around.

'I'm busy Christina.'

'You're always busy for me.' She approaches me and I notice she's cut her hair to a pixie style. She's wearing her usual tight dress and stilettos though.

'That' because I'm not interested.' I say and turn around to head towards the police car.

'Oh come, on, Four - how much longer are we going to play this game?' She says, not in a fake superficial manner, but in a direct down-to-earth tone. I roll my eyes in response.

'That depends. How much longer are you going to piss me off?' I manage to break her facade.

'Why won't you just give me one interview? That's all.' She sounds annoyed. Good.

'I told you - I'm not interested.' She follows me, her heels noisily hitting the floor with her every step.

'You know, sooner or later I'm going to find out who you are and that day you will have to give me an interview, my friend.' Anger bubbles up inside and I turn around making her stop in her tracks.

'Let's get one thing straight.' I calmly say bringing my face to the same level as her. I'm hovering over like an animal ready to attack and her expression instantly changes to fear.

'We are NOT friends.' All she can do is sheepishly nod. I know I'm not supposed to misbehave with the press - I've been scolded for that before but I don't care - today I'm tired of that, tired of all this shit. I turn around and make my way to my car, revving the engine and leaving the scene with a screech.

To hell with them all...

A bit of clarification is probably needed at this point.

My name is Tobias Eaton.

I am the son of Marcus Eaton, the leader of the humanitarian aid organization known as 'Abnegation'.

Six years ago I joined Dauntless Police Department, in an effort to free myself of the life that was set off for me even before I was old enough to decide for myself.

I'm currently a member of the secret services at Dauntless PD. I fight crime on the streets in order to protect our city from all the evil that roams around.

I'm proud I chose this job - there is nothing out there that would be better suited for me.

Ever since joining Dauntless PD everyone calls me Four.

That's all anyone has ever known about me here at Dauntless.

And I intend to keep it that way.

_**Ok, so I'm a huge fan of Divergent ever since the movie came out - read the books like crazy and I absolutely love seeing Tris and Four together which is why I chose to write a spin-off about them in this story. So please let me know how I did on my first chapter guys! I'm eargerly waiting for your feedback! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I should probably start by introducing myself.<p>

My name is Beatrice Prior.

I'm 18 years old. Although most people think that I don't look older than 15.

I was born in a family that values selflessness above all else. A family that have dedicated their lives to altruism and who see no other way of living.

My parents, Andrew and Natalie Prior, are the co-founders of an organization whose purpose is to help the less fortunate members of our community. My twin brother Caleb and I have been working with our parents our whole lives to build what is now known as 'Abnegation'. Initially it started off as a small family charity but now it has expanded to encompass our entire community.

My hands tremble as I reach for the chicken dish in the oven. I'm struggling to keep calm under the circumstances. I try breathing in and out hoping that nobody will notice how nervous I am.

This is the night when my brother Caleb and I are finally making our decisions regarding our future. So far it has been a day of joy for both our parents and us - earlier today our highschool graduation ceremony took place. Making our parents proud felt good - better than that, it felt right.

Since we reached home though, the atmosphere has slowly changed from pure joy and noisy chatting to a horrifying silence that envelopes all of us. Our parents know that tomorrow we will either be joining them in their quest to help our community or parting ways.

The next step in my brother's life and mine is to decide what to do for the rest of our lives. Although this topic has rarely been spoken of in our home, the logical step is to join our parents in running the family business, which would mean enrolling into Abnegation and dedicating my life to helping others. It is the logical, safe option - the only one that I've ever considered.

The only problem is that I've never felt like I really belong in Abnegation. I've always struggled with being selfless - it simply doesn't come naturally to me, not like it seems to for the rest of my family. I've always watched my brother Caleb and often compared myself to him without meaning to. He's a natural at it - which makes me sure that no matter what I choose he will remain alongside our parents.

The thought of one of us staying behind with our parents should ease my growing guilt. Instead it just makes me momentarily distracted and I drop the cutlery that I was carrying to the dining room.

'Beatrice, are you alright?' My mother asks in a concerned tone. I avoid her eyes as I answer - I'm paranoid that she'll see straight through me.

'I'm fine mom. Don't worry, I'll pick these up and finish setting up.' I try to smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. My mum gently nods and heads to the kitchen.

Caleb walks in a minute later holding the side dishes and stops before reaching the table.

'Beatrice, all the cutlery is in the wrong place.' He states matter-of-factly.

'Oh, I hadn't noticed.' I say in a distracted tone and start moving around the table changing the cutlery from the left to the right side of the plates.

'What is up with you? You've been acting strange ever since we came home.' His reply sends me off the edge, though it isn't intended to be mean.

'No, I haven't. I'm fine.' I icily reply but he gently grabs my hand as I try to walk past him and looks into my eyes.

'If this is about tonight, I just wanted to tell you something.' I instantly relax dropping my bitchy attitude. Caleb speaks in a calm soothing tone. 'We should both choose what is best for us - mom and dad would want that.' He then releases me and pretends like nothing was ever said as father comes in smiling.

We all sit down around our table, in our usual seats.

'This looks and smells amazing. Thank you for this lovely meal.' Father says and we all take turns saying the same thing.

We eat in silence for a few minutes until my father breaks the awkward silence.

'So, kids, as you know, tonight is the moment when we need to talk about what comes next for you two.' I struggle to swallow as my father's words sink in. I look over towards Caleb and his expression is the same if not worse than mine.

'Andrew, do we really have to discuss this over dinner?' My mother says, realizing our growing discomfort.

'I'm afraid we do, Natalie. Tomorrow is the day when all the colleges and institutions hold their registration. Even if I wanted to postpone this, I couldn't. It needs to be discussed now.' My father calmly says but his words have a deafening finality about them.

He turns his eyes expectantly towards me and suddenly I feel like I can't breathe - I try to shrug it off but it won't go away. Before I can open my mouth, Caleb replies instead.

'I think I should go first.' He says and we all turn our heads to follow him. I'm kind of grateful that he saved me this time.

'Father, mother, Beatrice... I've thought about this long and hard and I have decided to enroll in Erudite.'

My blood freezes in my veins and my heart speeds up at the same time. I must have heard him wrong - there is no way he is joining Erudite. He cannot do this to me - if he leaves our family that means I will have to stay behind. I look towards both my parents awaiting their response and my father's fury. But instead, although my mother's eyes are watery and my father's expression is sad, they actually seem fine with it.

'I kind of expected you to flip or something.' Caleb sheepishly admits. Both our parents smile.

'You're a grown man, Caleb. You are free to make your own decisions.' My father says and hope instantly starts to grow in me. Maybe it's not going to be so bad after all.

'We are happy that you chose Erudite - it is a good college and I'm sure you will learn so much with them. We'll miss you though.' My mom says and puts her hand over Caleb's, giving it a gentle squeeze. I can't help but admire my mom for how caring she is - despite his best efforts, dad has never been as close to us as mom.

'Beatrice, what about you?' My father asks and all of a sudden I know I can do this. Their words and reactions give me courage to speak up.

'I have thought about this a lot as well and... I have decided to join Dauntless.' I say half serious half cheerful, expecting them to be happy for me.

What I get in return though are shocked and hurtful reactions.

'What?!' My father asks and it's the first time I ever thought his reaction sounded like a shout. I'm taken aback by his anger and feel like I'm sinking back into my chair just a little bit.

'Dauntless?' My mother asks but in a surprised rather than angry tone.

'Beatrice, you can't join Dauntless!' Caleb says, his eyebrows pulled together in a frown. All of a sudden anger bubbles up inside of me.

'Why not?! Why can I not join Dauntless?' I spit back at my brother.

'Well, you're... just a little girl. Those guys are strong and rough and... you don't belong with them!' He says and I feel tears gathering in my eyes.

'Beatrice, darling, I urge you to reconsider.' My father calmly says, his expression so worried about me that it breaks my heart. I struggle to remember the last time he had called me 'darling'.

'This is about you not wanting me to leave Abnegation.' I gently say defiantly staring him and Caleb in the eye.

'No, darling, this isn't what it is...' My mother gently says taking my hand in hers and trying to calm us all down. 'We just don't want you to get hurt.'

'Your mother is right - this has nothing to do with you leaving us.' My father says failing to disguise his sad and disappointed tone. It's Caleb's turn to speak.

'Why don't you just choose something easier - like Amity?' He wants me to join those nature-loving hippies? I feel like I could burn holes in his body at this point.

'You are a hypocrite. You've been lecturing me my whole life about being more selfless and then encourage me to choose what I really want to do. And when I do choose you disrespect my choice and mock me, saying that I don't stand a chance.' My reply surprises him and I can tell he is shocked to see this side of me. Good.

'Beatrice, I'm just trying to be honest with you. Don't take it personally!' But I do - I do take it personally.

'Why don't we all sit back, take some time to think about this and talk about it again after dinner?' My mother calmly asks trying to settle us all down and save the rest of this evening.

'Natalie, there's nothing to think about - I don't agree with her choice.' Father adamantly says.

'There is nothing you can do about it. She is a grown woman and she has decided her fate. We will respect her choice.' My mother replies in a calm but harsh manner which makes us all silent.

I am shocked to see my mother stand up in front of my father for the first time. Guilt and anger overwhelm me and I realize that this is all happening because I chose wrong and couldn't just be happy with the life I have.

'Please excuse me.' I say and get up from the table. 'I'm going to my room.'

'Beatrice, honey...' My mother says but before she can stop me, I rush out of the dining room and up the stairs. I slam my bedroom door as hard as I can and fall to the floor struggling not to tear up.

Why are things so complicated? And why can all of them agree with Caleb and his decision but not with mine? Doubt starts forming inside my heart whenever I remember Caleb's words about me not belonging in Dauntless. What if he is right? I am thin, weak, I've never fought in my entire life and I'm not that tall either. Just as I start panicking I hear my mobile beeping.

I unwillingly get up the floor and grab my phone off my bed. It's a text from Christina.

_'Hey. Have you told your parents the big news yet?'_

I sigh as I start typing my response. Good old Christina - she's the only one who knew what I had decided. And the only one who apparently supports me.

_'I don't want to talk about it right now... Sorry. '_

I hit the 'Send' button and all of a sudden find myself feeling a tad jealous of her. She had a hard childhood, never really getting along with her family - left school and her home when she was 16 and joined Candor - the news organization in our city. Ever since she's been working as a reporter and she's done a really good job of it - she'd just rented her own flat and seems happier than ever. I can't help but envy her freedom.

My phone beeps again and this time I'm eager to see her reply.

_'Wow, that bad? I'm really sorry. Hey, don't sweat - they'll just have to deal with it. As long as you're happy with your decision, that's all that matters. You have to live your life the way you want to, not the way others dictate.'_

I can't help but smile as I read her response. I involuntarily feel a bit better as I know someone is there for me. Even when my family isn't. I type a short text back thanking her and then I turn around on my bed and lie on my back facing the ceiling filled with glowing stars. In this moment, I can't help but feel like I've let my parents down - and I feel awful about it. I can never really make it up to them. And I'm not sure my father will ever forgive me.

I hear someone walking up the stairs and a knock on my door pulls me out of my day dream.

'Come in.' I quietly say.

My mother's kind smile all of a sudden fills my entire room and I find myself glad no one else came up with her. She doesn't need me to tell her how I feel because she already knows. Instead she sits on my bed, her gray dress lifting just a bit as her arms hug me, holding me tightly against her chest.

'I'm so sorry mom.' She shushes me and pats my long hair, trying to soothe my pain.

'There's no need to apologize. We just want you to be happy and safe.' I sigh as deep down I know better than to doubt my parents' motives.

'I'll be happy and safe at Dauntless. I promise.' I tell her but deep down I can't know that for sure.

'Of course you will. I have no doubt about that.' My mom convincingly says.

'How do you know that for sure?' I ask unwrapping myself from her arms and staring into her beautiful brown eyes. It takes her a few seconds to reply - but not because she isn't sure of her answer.

'Because you're strong Beatrice - you have a fire inside you that needs to be set free to burn bright. Abnegation is not the place for you anymore, darling.'

I stare at my mother in shock as I take in her words. She's never said anything like this to me - ever. We've never had such a peculiar conversation in my whole life. But I can't help but be grateful to her.

'I love you, Beatrice.' She says, gently kissing my forehead and slowly exits my room.

I'm left with a million thoughts going through my head - I'm hurt, confused, excited - but most of all scared about what tomorrow has in place for me. I fall asleep to the sound of nightingales singing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>My dear readers, please leave a comment and let me know if you like this chapter and the story as a whole so far. Any requests, suggestions, feedback? All are welcome! :)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Four's POV<strong>

I wake up hyperventilating and my whole body is covered in sweat.

I turn my bedside lamp on and check all corners of my bedroom, desperate to make sure I'm actually alone. I glance at my clock - 5.30am - and my head drops in my hands. I find myself sighing and trying to snap out of my dream.

I always find that I can better deal with the simulations than my nightmares. When I'm in my fear landscape at least I know that it isn't real. I'm afraid I can't say the same thing about my nightmares. They haunt - they've haunted me ever since I can remember.

There's no point going back to sleep at this point - I need to get up in an hour's time for work anyway. Instead, I grab the first T shirt and sweat pants that I can find in my drawer and quickly change.

Before I know it I'm outside on the streets, running as fast as I can, with the cool summer breeze against my face. The sun is already up but I'm glad that the streets are almost empty, if not for a few people making their way to work. The reason I go on early morning runs is that there is hardly anyone around to bump into.

I like to be on my own most of the time. I'm not a loner, I have my friends Zeke, Shauna and Lauren to hang out with at Dauntless. But I've never been that kind of person who craved human company. It doesn't exactly come natural to me - one of the beauties of my fucked up childhood.

I quickly push those thoughts out of my mind and run even faster in the last minutes of my run. When I reach my block of flats I'm out of breath and all my muscles are killing me. The rush that comes with this pain though is exhilarating. I run up the stairs and jump into the shower the moment I enter my flat. I let the cold water cool me down and untangle my strained muscles - by the end of the shower I feel refreshed and ready to face this day.

While I get dressed up in my signature black Dauntless uniform I can't help but reminisce about my own registration day six years ago. It seems like a lifetime has passed. So many things have changed since then. I'm not the same person I was the day that I ran away from home and arrived at Dauntless headquarters with nothing else but the clothes I had on.

I look in the mirror and I don't recognize the person staring back at me. His hair is a bit longer than back then, he has more muscles than his 18-year-old self and he is strong and determined. The way he always wanted to be.

As I get into my car and start driving to work I can't help but feel content with my life the way it is right now. I have a good job, got my own flat and have the luxury of not having to face my father anymore. There isn't much more that I could ask for.

After parking my blue Jaguar in the underground parking lot, I head to the main entrance, eager to start my day. As I reach the barrier point, I pull up my sleeve to reveal my wrist and hold it against the laser recognition machine. The machine reads the barcode on the chip they inserted into my skin back when I joined Dauntless, and grants me access into the headquarters.

I make my way to the cafeteria and grab the same breakfast I've had since I can remember. I'm a bit boring and predictable in that way. I find our usual table, take a seat and am ready to enjoy my silent breakfast when I see Lauren jumping in the seat in front of me, holding an apple in her hand.

'Morning Four. How's it going?' Lauren asks and bites out of her apple. I can't help but internally sigh.

'I'm alright - just having some Dauntless oatmeal.'

'Are you ready for today?' She asks, clearly excited about the next few months.

'As ready as I can be.' I say and eat a spoonful of oatmeal.

'Do you wanna go over the plan for today again?' Lauren asks, clearly struggling to keep the conversation going. Ever since things ended between us, our relationship has felt odd - although none of us would openly admit it. I quickly agree to her suggestion and we start a long discussion about the outline of our busy day.

We're gonna be taking care of the Dauntless initiates for the next three months. She gets to take care of the rich spoiled brats with a Dauntless legacy, while I get stuck with the kids that come from other parts of town - the outsiders or the 'transfers' as we call them here. I'm content with this setup - after all, I myself was an outsider when I joined Dauntless.

Five minutes later Zeke turns up, yawning more than his usual self. I can't help but laugh at his misfortune.

'What happened to you?' He can barely keep his head up and groans as he replies.

'Too much alcohol...' His head rests on his hands and I can tell the bright light in the cafeteria is hurting his eyes.

'How did you even get to work like this?'

'How do you think? He slept here.' Lauren says and I shake my head not buying that.

'She's right... as usual.' I turn around to see Lauren's smug face and I gotta give it to her - she is right. I can't help but torture Zeke further.

'Is this the way you wanna be on your little brother's first day with us?' All of a sudden his head shots up and he looks baffled if not worse.

'Oh shit... I completely forgot about that. My parents are gonna kill me if they see me like this.' Zeke and Uriah's parents were some sort of Dauntless leaders though I'd never really grasped their involvement in the system. Given their age, I presumed they were working in the shadows more than being actively involved in the organization.

'What, are you 12?' Lauren sarcastically asks and I can't help but grin.

'Unlike you missy, my parents aren't so easy going.' Zeke replies getting slightly defensive.

'Speak for yourself. Your parents are alright compared to mine.' Shauna says appearing out of nowhere.

'Wow, you look very sober.' Lauren points out. I'm surprised too - Shauna and Zeke have been going out since they joined Dauntless. I would've thought she'd be as bad or worse than Zeke given his rubbish state.

'That's because I wasn't up drinking.' She says with an edge of resentment directed towards Zeke.

'Oh babe, I'm really sorry.' As I hear Zeke's tone I know something's wrong between them. 'I didn't think the guys would get me so drunk. We played the Dauntless drinking game and...'

'I don't care to hear your whining Zeke.' And there it was...

'They were all drinking and I fancied a guys' night out.' Zeke desperately tries to explain but Shauna harshly interrupts him.

'All of them? Four didn't stay up with you guys last night!'

'Yeah, but Four is boring!' Zeke blurts out and then sheepishly backtracks 'No offence man.' He really amuses me.

'None taken, I am boring.' I reply and Lauren tries to stifle a laugh as she follows their banter.

'That's not the point. You know I hate it when you get drunk. Anyway, this isn't the time or place to have this conversation.' Lauren's words sound final and I can't help but mutter in Zeke's direction.

'You are so whipped...' I say and pat old Zeke on the back sympathetically. Shauna is one tough cookie when she is angry.

'... and so dead.' Lauren silently adds.

'Four.' Eric all of a sudden says, sitting next to me at our table.

Everyone automatically freezes around the table. Sadly that's the effect that Eric has on people - even his employees.

'Eric.' I reply - as politely as possible.

'Is everything ready for registration?' He asks continuing to rudely ignore everyone else at the table.

'Yes, everything is under control. Lauren and I are both ready...' I say but he interrupts me.

'Not anymore.' He says and for the first time looks at me properly.

'Lauren's been assigned to go on field today.' He says and drops a file right in the middle of our table with a loud bang.

'Shauna's gonna be doing registration with you instead.' I don't need to look at Lauren to realize that she's steaming with anger. And I know what this is - payback for last week when Lauren covered for me during our last mission. That's the way things work with Eric - if you lie to him the punishment is worse than if you stand up to him. If there's one thing he hates it's cowards. And by his standards, that's what Lauren did... I internally sigh.

'But I haven't prepared at all!' Shauna replies, her expression and tone frustrated.

'Four will fill you in. You have around an hour to go - that should be enough time, don't you think Four?' He asks and I can't help but feel the urge to smack that grin off his face. It takes a lot of willpower not to.

'If I were you I'd start preparing. Clock's ticking.' He says and leaves our table, leaving us all in a foul mood. Once he's out of hearing distance Shauna explodes.

'What the hell is his problem?!' Shauna asks, more pissed off than I thought she could get.

'He's just being an ass - as usual.' Lauren calmly replies instead of me. I can tell how fed up she is with Eric - all of us are. But whether we like it or not, he is our boss. So that means we have to shut up and suck it up even if we'd rather eat dirt.

'That he is.' Zeke sulkily replies and I think that coffee is finally starting to wake him up.

'I should go.' Lauren says and grabs the file off the table. I can't help but feel slightly guilty - she's in this situation because of me. I want to apologize in some way but the words don't come out - if I started apologizing to Lauren, there would be many other things to apologize for and I could never open that door again.

'See you guys later.' She mumbles as she turns around and walks out of the crowded cafeteria.

'We should go too.' I tell Shauna and the next second she's up, and seems more than happy to get away from Zeke for a change.

As we walk out of the cafeteria and head to the Pit I'm reminded of so many memories from my first day at Dauntless that it makes it hard to focus on explaining everything to Lauren. I remember how I felt six years ago - how scared and exhilarated at the same time that I was starting over - somewhere far away from my father; somewhere where I could be a new person - somewhere where I could become strong and brave and fearless. Despite the fact that I hate to admit it, Dauntless has become my home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it for today guys, next chapter's from Tris' POV. Stay tuned, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please let me know if you like the direction of the story - any comments  feedback are more than welcome!** **Your reviews are what keep me going! :) Until next time!**_


End file.
